


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 23

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: “I’m watching The Lion King on my phone and I’m trying to hide the fact I’m sobbing uncontrollably but you notice anyway.”





	

Kurt non era tipo da farsi gli affari altrui, nemmeno quando era in metro; certo, non impedire alle sue sopracciglia di alzarsi di fronte ad un abbinamento osceno, un’acconciatura sgraziata, o al suo cervello di prendere appunti di fronte ad un outfit particolarmente azzeccato, o ad un accessorio che sarebbe stato carino reinventare.

Solo che quel giorno si trovava accanto un ragazzo, beh, _carino_ , dove “carino” stava per “non riesco a toglierti gli occhi di dosso da quando sono salito in metro”.

E adesso stava _piangendo_ : impossibile non notarlo, malgrado cercasse di affondare il viso nella sciarpa e avesse gli occhi fissi sullo schermo del cellulare, aveva gli occhi rossi, le ciglia (lunghissime) inzuppate di lacrime e ogni tanto tirava su col naso arrossato.

E lui, beh, non riusciva a non farci caso, perché... perché la gente di solito è bruttina quando piange, no?, mentre quello non era per niente il caso; era quasi arrivato alla sua fermata e fece per alzarsi, incerto se fare qualcosa – cosa, poi?

Alla fine, a tre fermate dalla sua destinazione, scattò in piedi, travolgendo una delle buste della spesa di una signora (che lo guardò malissimo), e si avvicinò al sedile del ragazzo, interdetto e di colpo nel panico da _E ora che faccio?_

Si frugò in tasca, recuperò un fazzolettino pulito e glielo porse, dovendo tossicchiare per essere notato e poi, notate le cuffie, spingendolo nel suo campo visivo: funzionò, perché il ragazzo si riscosse di colpo e alzò su di lui la coppia di occhi umidi da cucciolo bastonato più _devastante_ che gli fosse mai capitato di incrociare ( _Oh mio Dio, i tuoi genitori non possono averti mai punito nella vita, a stento si sopravvive a quella faccia!_ , pensò).

– Sì?

– Ti ho visto piangere e pensavo che... insomma...

– Oh – il ragazzo prese il fazzoletto, asciugandosi gli occhi – Grazie, non-non pensavo che qualcuno se ne accorgesse, due sere fa ho visto un tipo sulla sedia a rotelle che cercava di inseguire un borseggiatore e il resto del mondo sembrava non sentirlo nemmeno.

– Credo sia quello che chiamano “alienazione” – commentò Kurt.

– Blaine – rispose il ragazzo, ormai più tranquillo, porgendogli una mano.

– Kurt – rispose lui, dicendosi che anche asciutti, quegli occhi potevano far tremare le ginocchia – Senti, stai... bene? Non per farmi i fatti tuoi, ma, insomma...

In quella la metro fermò e Kurt si avvide con orrore che erano arrivati alla sua destinazione: era quasi sul punto di lasciar perdere, quando Blaine scattò in piedi e gli disse – Io sarei arrivato.

– Oh. Veramente anch’io.

– Sul serio?

– Vado alla NYADA.

– Non ci credo... Anch’io!

Si ritrovarono fuori dalla banchina, cercando di non venire travolti dalla massa umana che scendeva e quella in procinto di salire – Pensavi che fossi una specie di molestatore di ragazzi in lacrime sui mezzi pubblici? – chiese Kurt, cercando di non arrossire.

Blaine gli gettò un’occhiata di apprezzamento e rispose – Beh, in questo e solo questo particolare caso, non mi sarei opposto.

– ... Oh.

– Oh.

– Allora anche tu sei...

– Gold Star Gay?

– E vai alla NYADA.

– Già.

– Oh – _mio Dio, sono in una commedia romantica di Hollywood_ – Quante coincidenze – blaterò invece, sentendosi mancare la voce.

Blaine rise e gli fece cenno di seguirlo su per le scale.

– Senti, ma... stai meglio? – non potè trattenersi dal chiedere ancora Kurt.

– Perché? Oh, già – esclamò Blaine, mettendosi una mano sugli occhi e scoppiando a ridere – Dovrei smetterla di Guardare _Il Re Leone_ quando sono in pubblico.


End file.
